


Other Team

by Lilzy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haven’t posted since august or something and i come up with THIS, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Rated teen because of Kageyama’s potty mouth, also this is dumb, hinata has a question that needs answers, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, they’re both still dumb btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: Hinata’s got a question that needs an answerORKageyama and Hinata are idiots (and are made for each other)





	Other Team

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a loooong time. Long story short, NaNoWriMo burnt me out and I didn’t start writing again until a couple of weeks ago. I finally remembered this hot mess and finished it up. It’s dumb. I wanted to post this for Valentine’s Day but oh well. OTL  
> Thanks again to my best friend Chloe for spending /many/ hours editing this (we honestly goofed off too much I hope it was worth it)

There’s something Hinata has wanted to ask his setter for almost a year now. It’s a question that might get Hinata brutally murdered by Kageyama. The Question has almost slipped out many times, but he was tense enough for it to morph into a scared squeak.

They were in the gym, trying to work on Hinata’s receives, but all the blood, sweat, and tears of this practice session were for naught. Hinata could hardly focus on his technique, too busy thinking about–

Hinata watched his teammate wipe sweat from his chin with an old, stained practice shirt. A defined jaw clenched and smooth lips moved. Hinata always wondered how they’d feel against his cheek or his mouth–

“–Hinata… Hinata?”

Hinata jerked his head up to look at his setter quickly. Kageyama glared at his spiker (who is currently suffering from mild whiplash) before crouching down to pick up a stray volleyball rolling across the court. As Kageyama stood up, Hinata couldn’t help but assess every leg muscle shifting under tanned skin. He refused to scan upwards out of fear his eyes would visibly trace every inch of his teammate.

 _Mumbling_.

“W-what?” Hinata stuttered a bit louder than he planned.

Kageyama had seen the signs hours before their one-on-one time, but had ignored it up until this moment. Hoping. Praying Hinata would just _focus. What a waste_ …

“If you’re too busy being a dumbass, then let’s just stop!” Kageyama yelled through the net. Yanking the knots loose, he untied the net, storming into the storage closet to return it. “Pick up your crap and let’s clean up,” he grumbles.

Kageyama paused in the storage closet, expecting a yell from a fired up Hinata demanding he bring back the net so they could keep practicing. Surprisingly the gym was silent. He turned toward the red head to gripe some more.

Hinata was unabashedly staring at him, completely lost to what was actually going on. His mouth was parted, dazed eyes traveling down toned arms. Unused to blatant evaluation, Kageyama felt tense. His eyes connect with Hinata’s. Hinata jolted in surprise, breathing rapidly. _Caught_.

Brown eyes scan the floor as if nothing had happened, but rosy cheeks flood with red immediately. It was cute.

Kageyama goes back into the gym and resumes his clean-up by removing the protective cushions around the volleyball net poles so they can sweep every inch of the gym.

Hinata quickly scoops all the volleyballs into their bin, making a convenient trip to the equipment closet, pushing the ball cart inside. His heavy breathing and shaking continues, so he tries to have a small intervention with himself.

The past year he worked to keep himself under control, unfortunately the last few months he was having issues controlling it. Their interaction just now was so uncomfortable, so he should just forget it. There’s no way Kageyama would, or even could–

“Hinata, what are you even doing in here?” Kageyama pokes his head into the room. “Come on, let’s start. The team wants us to sweep–“

“Which team?” Hinata blurts. He covers his mouth and tries to slow his rapid breathing.

“Hah?” Kageyama drifts in with a worried expression. _That’s new_.

After a moment of silence, Kageyama finally remembers to properly respond.

“Karasuno, stupid. Who the hell else?” Kageyama crosses his arms and peers down at his small teammate.

“No, I didn’t get to finish! That’s not what I meant,” Hinata muttered. His hands fidgeted, thinking, attempting to find the right _set_ of words (ha ha) to make Kageyama _understand_. Which is super hard, unless the matter only concerns volleyball.

And this doesn’t concern volleyball… But maybe it _can_? Hinata racked his brain for a panicked couple of minutes, deciding it _could_. Volleyball is the perfect metaphor for anything, ever. The spiker squinted at Kageyama briefly before giving his idea a try.

“So, like, do you play for the _other_ … team?” Hinata spoke quickly, wincing at the blunt question. There’s no way that–

“No? I play on the same team as you. As much as I hate to admit it, we are a duo, a pair: partners. With Karasuno.” Kageyama nodded many times in affirmation.

Hinata puckered his lips and let teeth bite down on the bottom one. After an awkward unofficial staring contest with his partner, he gave another attempt.

“That’s not really what I meant either, Kageyama. Um,” the red head supplied.

Kageyama turned red, muscles tense, shoulders ridged. “W-well explain it to me already you stupid dumbass!” Hinata froze as Kageyama became angrier and more embarrassed with each passing second. The small spiker opened and closed his mouth several times.

“Come on, dumbass,” the setter tried to reason.

Another stiff second of silence.

Kageyama tapped his foot and rolled his eyes slightly. “Dumbass,” Kageyama added for emphasis. He clenched his fists tight, knuckles turning white.

Well Hinata had tried, gave it his best shot. He could never break it down any further or make Kageyama understand any more. If he went straight out with it, he’d die one way or another. And he was not ready to die, not yet.

He fled. Scrambled for the door, sped through the gym (almost slipping in the process), flung down the gym stairs, tripping out into the courtyard, and quickly up the clubroom stairs. He slammed open his locker, frantically searching for his school bag. Hinata pulled out school uniform and took off his practice shirt.

Thumping came from outside the door which then slammed open. Kageyama was behind it, rushing in. “Dumbass, what the hell–”

Kageyama inaudibly gulped at the sight before him. Hinata was half naked, sweaty chest exposed, face covered up by the shirt stuck around his head. The spiker squeaked, flailing his arms and twisting the tee around to see the setter.

Watching Hinata struggle made the setter smile and relax. “You look stupid,” he chuckled. That comment was a lie, but he’d never admit that.

“I can’t even see you but I bet you look even more stupid,” Hinata pouted, voice muffled by the fabric. He waggled his arms again, giving up.

Kageyama made his way over and pulled the shirt off his teammate with ease. A little too late he realized that was a mistake. Hinata’s ears were red, his mouth in an adorable frown. Kageyama also had a pleasant view of his spiker’s lean chest and freckled shoulders. His skin appeared so soft and smooth, Kageyama couldn’t help but want to touch. He already had to control himself when the team was around, but alone with his spiker it was a thousand times worse.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s eyes sparkled as he spoke the other’s name. Kageyama felt his knees go weak for a second before he stepped back to distance himself from his partner.

In fact, he should change himself. Kageyama shuffled over to his locker and removed his pants, blushing super red, peeping at Hinata watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Hinata slid closer, now standing next to the setter, still half dressed in practice shorts. Kageyama stopped stripping to ask what the heck was going on. “Just explain it to me,” Kageyama begged. _That’s also new_.

The spiker gladly responded, “I want to know if you _play for the other team_ , Kageyama-kun?” Hinata leaned forward. Kageyama still looked confused.

 _This guy is a freaking idiot_.

Hinata stamped his foot. “Kageyama!” He barked. Kageyama opened his mouth to argue, but Hinata continued. “Just listen for a second, you idiot… I thought you would know where I was going with that question, since I phrased it in a way a volleyball idiot like you would understand–“

“–You’re a volleyball idiot too, dumbass,” Kageyama hisses in flustered embarrassment as Hinata approaches him closely.

“Shut up, I’m not done!” Hinata shouted into his partner’s face. “I thought that making it about teams and volleyball and stuff would help, but you’re just plain stupid. So I’ll spell it out for you.”

Without thinking, he grabs Kageyama’s shirt collar and yanks him down so they’re almost at eye level. Hinata is too flustered to notice how Kageyama looks away deliberately since his cheeks turn red, spreading to the tips of his ears. They freeze there for a few seconds while the red head’s brain caught up with his body.

Hinata finds a moment to breathe in before continuing. Then his thoughts force their way through. “Do you play for the other team?!” _No_ _response_. Hinata growled.

 _Okay, now for the killer_.

“Do you like guys?!” Hinata yells inches away from his teammate’s shocked face. He searches the setter’s expression for answers, receiving none. Hinata sighs and releases his shaking grip, wrinkles now apparent on Kageyama’s super soft shirt. The red head focused on the fabric, eyes watering. _Knew it_ –

Kageyama frowned, “No I don’t,” he spoke simply, as if that answer was obvious.

 _Ah_.

Hinata rubbed his face with arm, doing his best to rub away the tears. He swallowed down the hiccups and crying down his throat. He required no pity or explanation. He turned around, fists clenched at his sides, back purposefully straight to suggest normality. The red head went back to his locker, changing as fast as possible. He reached for his uniform shirt and jacket, but was interrupted, hands connecting with his own.

Hinata let out a surprised squawk.

He saw Kageyama’s face, concern making his nose wrinkle and yet the setter chuckled. Hinata opened his mouth to speak, but Kageyama beat him to it.

“I don’t like girls, nor guys…” The setter admitted. Hinata chose to invest his time in observing the stains on the carpet near his feet. Kageyama resumed, “I like volleyball and I hate to say it, dumbass, but I like you even more…” Hinata peered up. The setter was now as red as a tomato.

Hinata was in shock.

 _I like you_.

The red head’s mind was reeling, gears spinning, screeching as they replayed those words over and over again.

 _I like you_.

To wake his partner up, Kageyama bent down, fingers caressing a round, freckled cheek. Hinata dared to look into the setter’s face and was met with a fond smile.

 _I like you_.

Kageyama hummed in thought for a second, looking into sparkling brown eyes and asked “so, do you also _play for the other team?_ ” Hinata sensed the teasing and awoke from his deep slumber.

“What do you think?” Hinata quipped, eyes flashing. The red head was glad he could think of something so quickly. He smiled and stuck out a tongue at the jerk.

“Let me find out,” Kageyama smirked, grabbing the other cheek. He pulled them apart and didn’t let go at Hinata’s protests.

Leaning down, Kageyama managed to press his lips against his partner’s.

“Yup, uh huh, _definitely_ playing for the other team,” Kageyama teased, releasing the cute chubby face and twisting his fingers in red hair before running away.

“Shut up you bastard!” Hinata shouted which ended in a giggle, chasing his setter around the clubroom.

**Author's Note:**

> THE NEXT DAY:
> 
> Daichi and Suga open up the gym and notice that half of the equipment isn’t put away and that the floor is unswept. They also find the clubroom unlocked. Let’s just say that they’re never letting the freak duo borrow the keys EVER again.
> 
> ————————
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
